


Love, Kara

by LenaDanvers73, RootsArrow (SparklingDarkAngel)



Category: Love Simon (2018), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Love Simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2020-10-05 10:17:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20487275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LenaDanvers73/pseuds/LenaDanvers73, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparklingDarkAngel/pseuds/RootsArrow
Summary: "I'm just like you. For the most part, my life is totally normal. Except I have one huge ass secret." Kara finds out there’s a closeted lesbian at her high school, and they quickly form a close pen pal relationship. But because it is high school, Kara faces a few challenges as she tries to find out who her mystery girl is.A Supercorp Love, Simon au





	1. I'm Just Like You

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired after rewatching Love, Simon. As someone who was outed I felt I needed to write this.

Chapter 1 

I'm just like you. For the most part, my life is totally normal. My dad was the obnoxiously handsome quarterback who married the hot valedictorian and no, they didn't peak in high school. I have a sister I actually like, not that I would ever tell her that. After she watched a bunch of episodes of a show, she realized she wanted to be a chef. Now we're all her guinea pigs.

Then there's my friends. Two of them I've know since kindergarten. One of them I met a few months ago, but it feels like I've known them forever. We do everything friends do; we drink too much ice coffee, watch nineties movies, hang out at IHOP dreaming of college and gorging out on carbs. 

So, like I said, I'm just like you. I have a totally normal life, except I have one huge ass secret.

Waking up, I turn my alarm off, stretch, and even though I don't want to get up I have to. My parents surprised me with a car when I was sixteen with a big red bow on it. It's not the nicest, luxurious car, but I love it. I see a truck pull up and see the lawn people came. They have a daughter who comes to help them, and she's quite the sight. I'm gazing out the window when my dad bursts into my room.

I spin in my chair and open the printer as I do it. Landing in front of my computer, I hear my dad say,"Didn't realize you were masturbating. You printing pictures of Kit Harrington or Bradley James huh?”

"You caught me," I say with a nervous laugh.

“Alright, well come on down when you are finished. Your sister has breakfast ready."

My dad leaves and closes my door. I sigh as soon as he does. I better put some day clothes on, get my backpack, and head down to eat breakfast. Pulling on some jeans, I button up my shirt and add a jacket to go over that. I step into my boots and make sure they're all put on so I don't fall. I put my hair up, grab my backpack, and head downstairs. 

Alex is serving all the breakfast on plates. I grab mine and take a bite. It's good. Alex says, “They weren't crispy enough." 

"They were great! I gotta go to school. Bye!" 

Grabbing my keys on my way out the door, I hear my mother say, "Be back by seven! It's TV night!" 

I see the daughter of the lawn people, and she is working on the leaves so she can't hear me trying to talk to her. "Hi! I'm Kara! I live right here!" She points to her ears indicating she can't hear me. "I like- I like your boots!" She looks at me then goes back to work. Yup, good job Kara, that's how you talk to girls. Super smooth. I lean my head against the steering wheel, but I accidentally hit the car horn. Oh god. I try to just think no one heard that. I put my keys in ignition and start the car. 

My first stop is to pick up Winn, I've known him since Kindergarten. Winn gets in my car. "Good morning Kara! Are you excited for school, because I'm not. Although, I am excited for our iced coffee. Also, did you see the post about how Lucy Lane got caught giving James Olsen an HJ in the pool?" 

"Hello to you too Winn, and no I didn't hear about that. First, we got to get Nia and Brainy, then iced coffee." I back up into the other driveway and pick up Brainy. Whoever drained that pool needs a raise. "Greetings fellow people, I had the strangest dream last night." 

Winn groans. "Brainy, we talked about this. No discussing your dreams before iced coffee."

I put a song on from my phone and put my car in drive and take off. The last stop is Nia. I met Nia a few months ago. She's the latest addition to our friend group. I actually stop by and pick up the iced coffee first, and I'm ordering four iced coffees when I hear Brainy say, "Nia Nal likes her coffee with milk." 

"Why do you know that?" Winn asks.

"It is not that hard to remember." 

I order three iced coffees including one with milk. I grab the tray and pay for them, and Winn takes the carrier and starts passing out the iced coffees. It's not very far to get to Nia. The coffee shop is on the way there. I pull up to Nia's a good two minutes later. She comes out and goes to sit in the back next to Brainy.

"Nia Nal, it is a pleasure to see you. Now, I had the oddest dream, although it left me very confused. Thoughts?" 

"Maybe you're missing something and you don't know it. And thank you for the coffee. I need it." 

I change the song and Love Me by The 1975 comes on. Winn starts to jam out and sing, and we all join in on our way to school. We get there, I find a parking spot, and turn off my car. 

Ah high school, where people are looking at their phones, making out, and in cliques. I see the only out lesbian girl with her two friends she's always talking with. Two of the popular girls come up to them. "Nice outfit, Kelly, hope it doesn't get stuck near your penis." 

"Says the boys who look like they shopped in the boys department even though they lack a penis." 

"Whatever, dyke." They walk away from them and snicker. Kelly deals with a lot, but she's been out since she was sixteen. She doesn't seem affected by it and makes it too easy for them. 

"Kelly makes it too easy for them," I tell my friends as we're walking to the school. 

I see the vice principal greeting students. He's reminding people to stay off their phones in the hallway. It's the one annoying thing about him. A boy is taking selfies, and he goes to to tell him to stop and something along the lines of he's not all that. 

"Kara Danvers! Good to see you," Mr. J'onzz says.

"You too, Mr. J'onzz. How did your date go?" 

"Not too well. She wasn't interested so lesson learned." He makes a face at that, and with that I bid him goodbye. 

Nia’s and my lockers are basically right next to each other. so we get to walk together while the other two are in the opposite direction. "I can't believe Ms. Grant says we need to be off book in two weeks. And why does that one girl never shut up?" Nia asks, clearly annoyed. 

"You could be talentless like me. I could give you some pointers, and you could be company number eight." 

Nia laughs at that as she opens her locker and I open mine. 

Mike Mathews comes up to us, and I hear him say something along the lines of his fellow thespians, which just means someone who is in theater. 

"Hey Mike," we both say. 

"So I'm looking forward to rehearsing with you today, Nia."

Nia doesn't say anything about that. We’re both getting the supplies in our backpacks for the classes we're going to. Mike starts to babble on about the play we're doing and facts about it. I close my locker, and Nia does too as the bell rings. "That's interesting. Look at that, I have homeroom." Nia walks away fast to get away from Mike.

"Well, I think she found that interesting.”

I just hum in agreement. "Bye Mike." I walk in the opposite direction as Nia. I vaguely hear Mike say something to me, but who really cares. Time to get through the school day.

*************

Eliza walks in the living room for TV night. "I had an idea. How about The Affair?"

"No, no, we cannot watch The Affair as a family." 

"What? Why not?" 

"Because it's all about sex!" Alex pipes up.

"Oh, God forbid we have to see scenes where people make love. Y'all are so repressed," Eliza finishes in a matter of fact voice. 

"Hey! You can't do that to us. We're not your patients." 

"No, because if you were my patients, you would be more ajusted and more willing." 

My dad says, "Good therapy burn."

"Well, you know, we didn't see last week's episode of The Bachelorette.”

"How did that girl become The Bachelorette? She's obviously a lesbian." 

They go on about how the date was gay and how she has more chemistry with women than the men. My dad leans towards me when they're done talking. “After this I got something to show you." They decide to watch another television show that is on Netflix. 

After that's done, I follow my dad to where his computer is on a desk. "This year, your mother and I decided that we were going to make our anniversary gifts. You know, because it comes from the heart or something like that. So I came up with this. I'll show you." He sits down on his chair, opens up a file, and presses play.

"I present to you, a Danvers production." The slide show starts playing. Yes it's cute, but it lacks in so many elements; no home video, and the music is definitely lacking. After watching a few pictures go by with transitions and special effects, I pause it. "Yeah, ok."

"What do-" 

I interupt my dad. "Look, this is your twentieth anniversary. I'm go to be honest. This looks like an elementary student made it, and just an average one at that." 

"What- this was great! It had fades out and in!" 

"Get up." I sit down in the chair. "I'm going to help you. We will need to add some home video, and we are most definitely changing the music." 

"What's wrong with the music?" He sounds offended. 

"It was a hit when you were younger, but so were a lot of the things. I'm going to help you." 

After that talk, I went to my room for the rest of the night. I put on some music and start to read my Supergirl comic book when I see Winn is calling me to FaceTime. I accept. "Did you see the new post on MidaleSecrets?"

"No. Oh about the pool? I'm never getting in that pool again." 

"No, about the closested lesbian kid at the school."

I sit up with my phone and comic in hand. "What?" I get up and go to my computer on the desk. Winn is still on the phone, and I go to open MidaleSecrets.

"Who do you think it is? What if it's that one sophomore? Or what if it's one of Mike Mathews buddies? Some of them give off a vibe." 

"Ummmm-" I look around for a reason to hang up. Krpto, my dog, is sitting on his bed in my room. "Oh God, Krpto just had an big accident. I'm going to have to call you back and clean it up." 

"Aww, Krypto. Poor thing." 

"Yeah, I'll call you back when I can." I hang up and put the phone face down. I look at the post and read it. It says, "Sometimes I feel stuck, like I'm on a ferris wheel. One minute I feel like I'm on top of the world and I'm free, and then the next I'm at rock bottom and I don't know what to do. It's an endless cycle everyday. My life is mostly great, but no one knows that I'm a lesbian. 

-Green." 

After I read it, I take a deep breath. There's someone who is like me; who is going through the same thing as me. Do I try and contact them? No, no, yes, I'm going to do it. I look at their email, and I go to create another email. I just need to think of a username for my email. While listening to the music, I decide on Zorel35; Zor-El for Supergirl, and 35 because that's what Earth she's from. 

I click on the link to message the person who posted with my new email. Now I just need to type. I get up and pace. I haven't even written anything yet and I'm nervous. I sit back down and think before I just start typing. I write, "Dear Green, 

I'm just like you. For the most part, my life is totally normal. My dad was the obnoxiously handsome quarterback who married the hot valedictorian, and no, they didn't peak in high school. I have a sister I actually like, not that I would ever tell her that. After she watched a bunch of episodes of a show, she realized she wanted to be a chef. Now we're all her guinea pigs. 

Then there's my friends. Two of them I've know since Kindergarten. One of them I met a few months, ago but it feels like I've known them forever. We do everything friends do: we drink too much ice coffee, watch nineties movies, and hang out at IHOP dreaming of college and gorging out on carbs.

So like I said, I'm just like you. I have a totally normal life except I have one huge ass secret. 

-An Bogha Báistí.”

I press send and close my laptop. There’s no going back now.


	2. Lena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a break from my main story to update this one.

Chapter Two

Kara's POV 

I ended up falling asleep somehow after I sent the email that will possibly change my life. I hear my phone chime with a notification sound and immediately sit up and unlock my phone.

It’s just a welcome email from the email website. Great.

I go through my usual morning routine: pick everyone up, get coffee, and begin my classes because who doesn't love high school? Yes, I check my phone as often as I can, even asking to go to the bathroom so I can check, and nothing. Finally after classes, lunch, and more classes, it's right before last period. One more class to go. I open my phone and go to refresh-

"Kara, we talked about this. No texting in the hallway." Oh no, it's Mr. J'onzz. Crap. He grabs my phone from me and locks it.

"I know, I forgot sir. Can I just have it-" 

"You know I can't give it to you back until the end of play practice. I can't show favoritism, even if you are my favorite student. Actually, after this last period is over come get it from me, okay?" 

"I would appreciate that a lot sir." Great. That's just brilliant. I mean it's not like anyone will accidentally take my phone and get in, right? I just need to get through last period, and then I'll go grab my phone from his office. Last period is my science class. I really like it, although I prefer to work alone. 

"Alright people! I need you to pick a lab partner for this section we're getting into. There is a even number of people so don't worry, you all get a partner. Don't come up here asking me to switch or work alone." It's just getting better, really.

"Danvers! Up here real quick!" Ms. Rojas calls me to get desk, and when I get up there she motions for me to step outside real quick. 

"Kara, I have a question to ask you. You know who Lena Luthor is?"

"Yeah, she's in my year. Basically a genius, really pre- I mean it's pretty impressive, yup. Why do you ask?" 

"I would like you to be her lab partner for this upcoming project. She is now in my class due to some complications. The other students aren't nice due to her last name and all. You're one of my best students, and I know you're nice. So please, will you be her partner?" 

"Of course. I don't mind, uh well, actually I would have asked her to be my partner anyways. I don't like to be with someone who makes me do all the work if you know what I mean."

"I know what you mean, unfortunately. I really appreciate it." 

With that, Ms.Rojas walks back into the classroom. So I have a very pretty girl as my partner. I can do this, tight? Don't be a useless lesbian, Kara.

When I go back in the classroom, I see Lena is sitting in the back. Of course she is. I bypass all of the tables and people. Most already have partners, but some don't as not all of the class is here yet. I get to the table where Lena is at. She doesn't look up or acknowledge me, my guess is because of whatever reason she had to move classes. 

I sit down in the seat next to her. She kinda looks at me briefly, but she doesn't say anything. After everyone floods in, takes their seats, and picks from who is left, Mrs. Rojas goes up to front and starts to explain how who we are sitting with will be our lab partner for upcoming projects. 

I don't think she's going to actually talk to me, so I decide to go with a different approach. I have my notebook out already and I take notes on one side, and the other side I start to write.

"Hi. I'm Kara, and I'll be your partner. It's nice to meet you, and you are?"

She looks surprised that I am attempting to talk to her. She looks at the paper and bites her lip, debating. She picks up her own pen, and writes back.

"I'm Lena. It's nice to meet you too Kara." It's a start. I'll take it and smile at her until she gives me a shy smile back and blushes slightly.

Lena's POV

I had to switch classes due to complications with other students. My last name isn't exactly a gift to have. It carries a weight on me. People assume I'm just like my last name, but I'm not.

My brother, Lex, has a reputation. He was a brilliant, loving brother before he got obsessed with his company and science experiments. Now that's all he cares about. He’s cold and calculating just like my mother, Lillian.

My name wasn't always Luthor. I'm adopted, but still I loved Lex. Now Lex is never around nor does he care. If there is a problem, he throws his money at it like this current situation I'm in. He dealt with it by using his power and money to scare them into doing what he said was "right".

So now I'm in Mrs. Rojas's class, and guess what? We have partners to pick today, oh joy. No one is going to pick me. I just know it and I'm okay with that. 

I keep my head down and try not to really notice anyone else. So far, people are staying away from me, until I see someone come to my table and sit down. I don't acknowledge the person next to me. They're probably here to taunt me and make fun of my last name, then tell me that I'm not better than my family and their company. 

Mrs. Rojas starts to talk and explain what is happening. I already know but listen anyways. I don't talk to my partner still. I see them slide a notebook to where I can read what is on it. Here we go again, I think. What can they say now?

The writing says, "Hi. I'm Kara. I'll be your partner. It's nice to meet you, and you are?" 

No, it can't be the Kara that I have a massive crush on; Kara Danvers who is in theatre productions and has a smile like the sun. 

I bite my lip and debate if I should write back. I decide to give this a chance. Maybe my luck has changed. 

I write back, "I'm Lena. It's nice to meet you too, Kara."

I decided to look at my partner next to me, and it is Kara Danvers, the girl I've crushed on for awhile now. She smiles at my reply then looks at me and smiles the Kara Danvers smile. I can't help but give a shy smile back. 

Now, what would make this a dream come true is if Kara Danvers was the myself gay girl who wrote me back through email about my anonymous gay post, but it couldn't possibly be her. She's straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. I wasn't sure if this was long enough but I'm calling in a filler chapter. If you need to come yell at me, you'll find me on Tumblr -@lenadanvers73


	3. When Did You Know?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m RootsArrow, I’m LenaDanvers73’s beta writer and girlfriend, and she said I could work on this story 😊

Kara’s POV

Honestly, rehearsal cannot get done fast enough. Between Mike’s off-key belting and Ms. Grant’s look of despair, I feel very uncomfortable. I glance over at Nia, who winces as Mike hits the last note. “What time is it?” I whisper. 

“About ten minutes since the last time you asked,” Nia answers. “Why are you so antsy?” 

The music cuts off, and Ms. Grant starts a slow clap. “No, I’m not clapping. My hands are just tired,” she explains. “That was- that was wow, help me out Lucy.”

The girl at the piano, Lucy, looks up. “That was a start,” she supplies. 

“Yes! That was a start. You know, when they told me everyone had to be included in my musical no matter how much they lacked natural talent, I had my doubts. I had my doubts. Yeah, that’s it. That’s my speech. William, stop pretending that trumpet is your penis. It’s a rental. Alright everybody, get out.” 

She doesn’t need to tell me twice. I start running down toward Mr. J’onzz’s office. Right before I walk in I pause, catch my breath, and fix my hair to make it seem like I hadn’t been running. I knock on the door and enter. 

“Oh, Kara!” he greets me. “How was being unplugged?” 

“Yeah, it was great,” I lie. Please just give me my phone. 

Mr. J’onzz pretends to text on my phone. “There’s more to life than this,” he says. He looks up at me. “This is unplugged.” He looks back down at my phone. “This is plugged. Unplugged. Plugged.”

“Got it,” I say, reaching for my phone. 

He holds it out of my reach for a second longer. “You gotta get unplugged.” Finally, he hands me my phone, and I take off running to my car. 

When I get there, I see the notification I’ve been waiting for. Green responded to my email! Hands shaking, I open it up to read. 

“Bogha Báistí, huh? You know some Irish! So, you’ve got a big secret? Is it the same as mine? If so, when did you know?

-Green”

Butterflies are fluttering in my stomach. I hit the reply button, ready to pour out my heart when somebody starts honking at me. Ugh. I set my phone aside and start driving so this jackass can have my parking spot. The whole way home, my mind is racing. What am I gonna tell Green? Honestly, I can’t wait. I’ve never had anyone to talk to about this stuff. 

When I get home, I try to rush for my room, but I get stopped at Alex’s taste-testing checkpoint. Today it’s strawberry cupcakes. “Delicious!” I say after stuffing one in my face. “I’m definitely coming back for more.” Alex just grins at the compliment. 

Finally, I get to be alone in my room. I pull up my email on my phone and start to type. 

“Dear Green,

Yeah, it’s the same secret. I’m not sure when exactly I knew. Maybe it was when I was thirteen and I hung up this poster of Emma Watson, then had recurring dreams about her for a month. Or maybe it was when I listened to Katy Perry nonstop until I learned that it wasn’t really about the music. I guess I should have known at my first middle school dance when my date, a boy, tried to tell me he loved me, and I ran to hide in the bathroom. I ended up telling my mom that the kids were drinking alcohol so she would come pick me up! Not my proudest moment. Anyways, when did you know?

Warmly, Bogha Báistí”

No, that doesn’t sound right. I try again. 

“Fondly, Bogha Báistí“

Ugh, no. It’s not working. 

“-Bogha Báistí“

That will have to do for now. 

* * *

Lena’s POV

Finally the school day is over and I can leave. I honestly hate school. All the other students just make fun of me because my rich adopted parents are divorced and my brother is in prison. I’ve always been a bit of an outcast for being rich, but it’s just been worse since Lex got arrested. 

The reason I was moved into Mrs. Rojas’s class today is because the last time we had a lab, Veronica Sinclair sabotaged my chemistry experiment so that it exploded. No one was hurt, but it was still scary. 

Today was different though. Kara Danvers, gorgeous girl that I have a crush on, agreed to be my lab partner. She was even kind to me, asking for my opinion and everything. 

When I get home, I shut myself up in my room and use my computer to make a video call to Sam. She’s my best friend, but she moved to Metropolis years ago. It was hard because she was my only friend. In fact, she still is. 

“Hey Lena!” Sam says as she answers my call. She‘s sitting in her own bedroom, working on homework. “Is everything alright?” 

“Yes actually,” I reply. “I got transferred into a different science class today, probably to prevent another incident like the Veronica one. Anyways, this girl who I kinda have a crush on, Kara, is my new lab partner, and she’s actually been very nice to me. She even told me that I could sit with her friends at lunch!”

Sam smiles brightly. “That’s great, Lena. I told you not everyone would hate you for your last name.”

“There’s something else,” I say. “After I posted that confession, somebody emailed me. Another lesbian!”

“Are you serious?” Sam asks, slamming her textbook shut. 

I nod, smiling wide. “I don’t know who they are. Their pen name is the Irish words for ‘rainbow.’ But I already know that she’s cool and she’s funny.”

“It sounds like you have a crush,” Sam comments. 

“Maybe I do,” I admit. “I don’t know. Should I keep writing back?”

“Yes!” Sam agrees. Her mom starts to shout something from the background, and she frowns. “I gotta go, Lena. I’ll call you back later.”

She hangs up, and I open my email. I’ve gotten another email from my mysterious pen pal! I open it up to read it. 

“Dear Green,

Yeah, it’s the same secret. I’m not sure exactly when I knew. Maybe it was when I was thirteen and I hung up this poster of Emma Watson, then had recurring dreams about her for a month. Or maybe it was when I listened to Katy Perry nonstop until I learned that it wasn’t really about the music. I guess I should have known at my first middle school dance when my date, a boy, tried to tell me he loved me, and I ran to hide in the bathroom. I ended up telling my mom that the kids were drinking alcohol so she would come pick me up! Not my proudest moment. Anyways, when did you know?

-Bogha Báistí”

I grin like crazy and begin typing my reply. 

“Bogha Báistí,

Don’t worry! If your proudest moment had been in middle school, that would be pretty sad. I think I figured it out when I was watching Game of Thrones and all the girls were talking about how hot the men were while I was crushing on the Mother of Dragons. It is so nice to talk to someone at school with the same secret as me. Is it bad that I don’t even know who you are but I can’t stop thinking about kissing you?

-Green”

I hit send. Hopefully I wasn’t too forward. I don’t want to scare her off, but I’m so excited to talk to her. Maybe someday I can tell her who I am, but I’m not sure. I don’t want her to be disappointed when she finds out it’s me. 

“Lena!” my adopted mother Lillian shouts from somewhere downstairs. 

Ugh. I crack my door open and peek out. “What?”

“Why does your school keep calling me?” Lillian yells. “I already told them I’m not getting involved in your fight with the Sinclair girl.”

I ignore her and close my door. For whatever reason, she’s convinced that the students at school are not bullying me and that the lab explosion was a one-time fight with Veronica. It’s not like I expect her to care. 

I go to check my email again. Bogha Báistí hasn’t responded yet. I didn’t think she would so soon, but I was hoping for the distraction. Oh well. I have homework to do.

* * *

Kara’s POV 

The past week has been bliss. It’s safe to say that I officially have a crush on Green, even though I don’t actually know who she is yet. I spend all my time waiting for her to email me back. This is all so new to me. I’ve never had a crush like this before where I’ve felt so much. 

Today I’m sitting in the school library, reading my newest email from Green. 

“Halloween is coming soon, and I’m really excited. I don’t think I’m going to dress up this year, but there is something else I’m excited about. Honestly, my favorite part about Halloween is when they release the Oreos with the orange cream filling.”

I smile to myself. Whoever this Green is, she’s just so cute. 

Unfortunately, Mr. J’onzz decides that now is a good time to sit next to me. I quickly X out of my email before the vice principal can see my love letter. “How are you today, Kara?” he asks. “I can see you’re glowing.”

“Oh, I’m fine,” I answer. I need a distraction so he doesn’t ask me any more questions. “How was your date from Tinder last night?”

Mr. J'onzz grimaces. “Yeah, she was not into it.”

The bell rings. Thank God. I jump up and grab my backpack. “Well sorry, I gotta go.”

“Aw, the bell is such a buzzkill,” Mr. J’onzz complains. 

I do a speed walk out of there, thankfully avoiding more questions. I pause for a minute and look back. I logged out of my email, right? Maybe I should go check. Wait- Mr. J’onzz is walking this way. What was I thinking about? Oh yeah, my email. I’m sure it’s fine. 


	4. Mike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 chapters is just a rough estimate. I’ll add more if needed. This chapter is RootsArrow written and LenaDanvers73 approved 👍🏻

**LENA’S POV**

“So now we add just a dash of sodium...”

Science class quickly became my favorite, and not just because I love science. It’s really because Kara’s in that class with me. While we’ve been science partners, we’ve also become friends. It’s amazing. Kara doesn’t judge me or make fun of me because of my family. I sit at her lunch table, and she listens to me complain about my mom. 

I drop the metal shards into our beaker with a pair of tweezers and watch as the water turns pink. Beside me, Kara gasps. “That’s so cool,” she says. 

“It is,” I agree. “When I’m done with school, I’m going to be doing work a lot like this, except I’m going to be making medicine to cure all sorts of diseases.” I realize that I was rambling and must be boring Kara. “Sorry,” I murmur, face flushing. 

Kara frowns at me. “Don’t be sorry. I think it’s great that you have something you’re so passionate about. I like to hear about it.”

Now I’m blushing even harder. “O-oh well, thank you.”

Mrs. Rojas interrupts from the front of the class. “Two minutes left. Everybody clean up.”

“If you’ll take the sodium back up front, I’ll take care of this,” Kara says, picking the beaker up. I nod to her and pick up the tray of sodium flecks along with the tweezers. I take it to the front of the room where everybody else has already put theirs up. 

A hand on my shoulder startles me. I whirl around reflexively, expecting it to be one of the other kids trying to start trouble with me, but it’s just Mrs. Rojas smiling. “How are you doing, Lena? I know you were having problems in your other class.”

“I’m doing great,” I answer honestly with a glance at Kara. 

Mrs. Rojas looks relieved. “I’m glad to hear that. You know, I have an open door policy if you ever need someone to talk to.”

“Right. Uh, I’m gonna go put these goggles away,” I reply awkwardly. I head to the back of the room where Kara is standing next to the goggles cabinet. I slide mine off and hang them back up. 

“You have goggles marks,” Kara teases me with a grin, poking at my face. 

“So do you!” I protest, giggling as I poke the indents in her face. 

The bell rings, and the mass of students begin running towards the door. “Run, don’t walk!” Mrs. Rojas screams after them. 

Kara smiles at me. “So, I’ll see you tomorrow?” she asks. 

“Of course,” I reply. 

“Great! I don’t have practice today, I better go get to my friends before they become too impatient. And you probably have to catch the bus?”

“I actually walk home,” I admit. 

“Oh, do you live close?”

“Closeish? Eh, it’s not so bad,” I tell her. 

“Well, why don’t you let me give you a ride?” Kara asks. “That is, if you don’t mind cramming in the back with Brainy and Nia. Winn always claims front seat privileges.”

I hesitate for a moment. Normally I’d say no, but this is Kara. She’s kind to me, and I like to be around her. “That would be great, thanks,” I answer. 

“Come on then,” Kara says. “I’m not parked far.” 

I follow her out through the school hallways and out the front door. A little ways down the parking lot, I see Kara’s friends mingling in front of her car. Winn spots us, and he points us out to Brainy and Nia, who smile and wave. I wave back, smiling shyly.

“Alright, freeloaders,” Kara announces. “We got an extra hitchhiker today.”

I giggle at that. It’s nice to be teased in the playful way like Kara does. When Kara does it, she’s trying to make me laugh. When other kids do it, they’re just being mean.

Kara’s friends all climb into her car, and I climb in behind Brainy. It’s a bit tight, but I don’t mind. He chats to Nia most of the drive while Kara and Winn jam out together to the song on the radio. If I didn’t have such a big crush on Kara, I’d probably think they make a cute couple. 

I give Kara the directions to my house, and it turns out that it’s along Kara’s way. It’s in the rich part of the neighborhood, which I feel really self-conscious about. When I was little, I was a pariah because I was rich. 

“Damn, you live here?” Kara comments. 

“Yeah,” I answer, unable to meet her eyes. I open the door, grab my bag, and quickly leave. 

I almost get to my front door when I hear another car door open and close. I look behind me. It’s Kara. “Hey, I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I didn’t mean to. You know I don’t think of you any differently, right?”

Kara continues to amaze me. I smile gratefully at her. “Thank you.”

“Of course. I’m your friend.” 

My friend. I grin like crazy as I turn back to my house and go inside. My mom isn’t home yet, thank god, so I do what I always do: run upstairs to start on my homework and a video call with Sam. 

“Lena! You got home early today,” Sam comments as she answers my call. 

“Yeah, I actually got a ride today,” I reply. 

“Really?” Sam asks, grinning. “I hate thinking of you walking by yourself. So, who was it?”

“Kara Danvers,” I say. 

Sam gets this smug look on her face. “Kara Danvers, huh? You two have been spending a lot of time together.”

I feel my cheeks heat up. “It’s not like that.”

“Do you think she’s the girl from your emails?” Sam asks me excitedly. 

“You are such a gossip, Sam!” I exclaim. “That would be an awfully big coincidence, right? The girl I have a crush on and befriends me just happens to be my secret lesbian pen pal?”

“Not necessarily,” Sam replies. “I mean, I’ve been doing some reading. Apparently, gay people have these pheromones that other gay people can subconsciously detect.”

I groan. “I don’t know what you were reading, but please stop. Listen, there’s something I need to talk to you about.”

“What is it?” Sam asks, suddenly serious. 

“Well things have been getting better since hanging out with Kara and her friends, and less people have been bullying me, so I was wanting to try something new. I want to throw a halloween party when my mom is out of town.” 

Sam raises her eyebrows. “Lena Luthor is going to throw a bangin’ house party? Who are you, and what have you done with my introverted best friend.”

“Sam!” I groan. “I just wanna do some normal, stupid teenager thing. Just once, you know?”

“I do not, but you know what? Have fun. So long as you invite Kara.”

“Of course I’m inviting Kara,” I reply with an eye roll. 

“Well hey, I gotta go. Patricia’s calling me. Keep me updated though!”

“I will!” I respond before Sam hangs up. 

Next, I open my email. Now that I have a moment alone, it’s time for me to reply to my Irish rainbow. 

“Bogha Báistí,

I have to get something off my chest. I actually am dressing up for Halloween, but I didn’t want to tell you because I don’t want you to find out who I am yet. I’m really sorry. I hope you understand. 

-Sincerely, Green.”

* * *

**KARA’S POV**

Lunch time is here, which is my favorite time of the day. Brainy and Nia are sitting next to each other, engaged in a historical debate. Mike sits on the outskirts, watching. Winn and Lena save me the seat in between them. 

“Hey guys!” I greet them, cheerfully taking my place next to them. I place my lunch down in front of me. Today I have a lot of potstickers, and I plan on eating them all. 

“You gonna share any of those?” Winn asks me. 

“Not on your life, Schott!”

Lena touches my arm and leans forward. “Now that you’re here, I want to tell you guys something,” she announces. “My mom is going out of town this weekend, so I am hosting a big halloween party in her rich, fancy house.”

We all cheer, but Mike cheers the loudest. “Thank you Mrs. Luthor!” he shouts. 

“Count me in,” Winn responds. He fumbles a bit with a bag or Oreos before opening them and stuffing one in his mouth. 

“Are those the halloween Oreos?” Lena asks, getting excited. 

Winn shakes his head. “I’m afraid not.”

“Oh, those are my favorite!” Lena exclaims. 

Her favorite? I inhale quickly and turn to look at her. I’ve heard that before. Green told me that. Could it be?

“What’s wrong?” Lena asks with a worried frown. “Is there something on my face?”

“No! I just like those Oreos too,” I respond lamely. “Um, I need a soda. I’ll be right back.”

I get up to go to the vending machine, and I notice Mike gets up too. I don’t really pay attention until he’s suddenly right beside me, uncomfortably close. “So, I used the computer in the library after you yesterday,” he starts, and I resist the urge to roll my eyes. Where is he going with this?

“And?”

“And I went to check my gmail, but you forgot to log out,” Mike answers. “I may have read some of your emails.”

I stop walking and stare at him in disbelief. “You read my emails?!”

He doesn’t seem to understand the major personal boundary he’s crossed as he continues. “Yeah. So you’d be interested to know that my cousin’s a lesbian.”

“No, Mike,” I reply through grit teeth. “I would not be interested to know that.”

Mike frowns, seeming a little off put. “Anyways, I was thinking that you could help me.” 

“Why would I do that?” I ask, incredulous. 

“Because,” Mike replies as he holds up a picture on his phone. 

I squint to see that it’s one of my emails to Green, and it’s not the only one. “You took pictures?!” I hiss. “Get over here.” I grab his arm and roughly drag him to the library. He waves to a couple people as we pass until I find an empty row to push him into. Once there, I get in his face threateningly. “Are you blackmailing me?”

Mike winces. “Blackmailing is such an ugly word. I prefer to think of it as motivating.”

“Mike, I swear to god-“

“I just want your help!” Mike protests. “Look, you’re friends with Nia. You could help me get her to like me!”

It feels like steam is coming out of my ears. I’m so angry that the edge of my vision starts to blur as I clench my fists tightly, causing little crescent moon indents in my palms that start to sting. “So you want me to pimp out my friend now? Is that it?”

“Look, I don’t want to release these emails, but I will. So, what do you say?”

What can I say? I don’t feel ready to come out yet, and I certainly know that Green doesn’t want the whole school up in her business. “Fine,” I spit out. 

Mike has the audacity to smile at me. “Great! Meet me after school? I’ll text you my address!” He pulls out his phone and begins to type. 

Hold up. “Why do you have my number?” 

“Um...”

I don’t even wait for his answer. I just storm out of there, scaring a few kids at the tables studying. Now I really need that soda for my raging headache. I go over to the vending machine, pick out a Dr. Pepper, and take a sip. Much better. I head back to my lunch table and sit. Somebody needs to finish these potstickers, and it’s gonna be me. 

Lena puts her hand on my arm. “Hey, are you alright?” she asks. 

I look into her eyes. They’re green. Is that a clue? Are you my Green? “I’m alright,” I lie. “Hey, do you want a potsticker? I have a lot.”

Her green eyes widen in surprise. “You’re offering me one of your beloved potstickers? Yes, I’d love to try one!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you want to hurt Mike as badly as I do? Let me know what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think.


End file.
